As technology has advanced, the number and types of computing devices available has increased. This has resulted in users increasingly relying on their computing devices to perform a wide variety of different tasks. These different tasks oftentimes involve presenting content on a display of the device for the user to view. Unfortunately, this content is typically displayed in a default manner that the user must change manually to conform to his or her desires, such as by zooming in or zooming out on the content, by changing between portrait and landscape modes, and so forth. This manual changing can be time consuming and annoying for the user, leading to poor user experiences and user frustration with their devices.